


Die Einladung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>König Jack soll einen Ball veranstalten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Einladung

Es war einmal ein König namens Jack, der sich von allen Ratgebern immer wieder sagen lassen musste, dass er langsam wirklich alt genug wäre (die grauen Haare wären ein eindeutiges Indiz), um zu heiraten, und zu diesem Zweck solle er doch bitte schön einen Ball veranstalten, wie das schon seit Generationen so üblich wäre.

Jack hatte überhaupt gar keine Lust auf einen Ball, denn er ging lieber fischen oder spielte Golf mit seinem Waffenmeister Tealc oder Eishockey, wenn es das Wetter zuließ.

Aber seine Ratgeber ließen nicht locker, bis er endlich seufzend nachgab und ihnen erlaubte, an alles, das Rang und Namen und Kinder im heiratsfähigen Alter hatte, Einladungen auszusenden. Er ließ ihnen freie Hand und hoffte, dass Walter schon alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigen würde, wie Walter das eigentlich immer tat.

Deshalb war Jack auch sehr erstaunt, als er genau einen Tag *vor* dem Fest einen jungen Mann mit leuchtend blauen Augen, mittelblonden Haaren und wohlgefälligem Äußeren in seinen Gemächern vorfand, der sich mit den Worten vorstellte: „Ich bin Daniel und habe eine Beschwerde vorzubringen.“

„Huh?“, fragte König Jack und vergaß für den Moment ganz, sich zu erkundigen, wie Daniel denn an all den Wachen vorbei gekommen wäre. Dann fing er sich wieder und wollte gerade sagen: „Für Beschwerden aller Art ist Walter zuständig“, als der junge Mann mit seiner Vorstellung fortfuhr.

„Ich bin der Abgesandte des Feenreiches, deren Oberfee Samantha anfragen läßt, warum du nur Sterbliche nicht aber auch Vertreter des Feenreiches zu deinem Ball eingeladen hast – und lass dir gesagt sein, die Oberfee ist nicht gerade amüsiert, dass es zu diesem unerfreulichen Fauxpas kommen konnte. Ja, sie möchte dich dringend noch einmal daran erinnern, was einem deiner Vorfahren passiert ist, als er vergessen hat, Malefiz einzuladen.“

Jack winkte ab. „Das ist doch schon Ewigkeiten her. Keine Sorge, ich habe die Teller aufgestockt, es sollte jetzt für jeden einer da sein. Von daher kann ich mir nur vorstellen, dass das mit den fehlenden Einladungen ein dummes Versehen ist“, meinte Jack und ertappte sich dabei, dass er daran denken musste, dass Daniels Augen wie blaue Seen in die Unendlichkeit waren. Heiliger Himmel, seit wann hatte er denn so romantische Anwandlungen?

„Okay, das ist gut zu hören.“ Der junge Mann schenkte Jack ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Denn Samantha läßt dir auch noch ausrichten, dass du dir etwas wirklich Gutes überlegen sollst, damit das Ganze wieder ins Lot kommt, zwischen deinem und ihrem Reich.“

Daniel beugte sich vor und meinte verschwörerisch: „Unter uns gesagt, sie kann manchmal etwas nachtragend sein. Es gab da mal diesen klitzekleinen Zwischenfall mit einem weißen Einhorn …“ Und dann erzählte er König Jack ein paar Interna aus dem Feenreich, die bestimmt gegen etliche Verschwiegenheitsklauseln verstießen.

Jack ließ sich verleiten auch Dinge zu erzählen, die seine Ratgeber bestimmt nicht gut geheißen hätten. Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, sie lachten zusammen, sie leerten zusammen die Flasche mit dem guten Burgunder und die Geheimnisse wurden immer persönlicher…

 

Am nächsten Morgen stellte König Jack den Abgesandten des Feenreiches als seinen neuen zukünftigen Ehemann vor.

Selbst die Oberfee Samantha, die man mit ihrem ganzen Hofstaat zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte, und die zu Beginn ziemlich mißtrauisch gewesen war, musste eingestehen, dass König Jack wirklich eine passende Lösung für das Problem gefunden hatte. Auch wenn sie von dem ewigen Geturtel der beiden nach nur einem Tag genug hatte und froh war, nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende lebten.

\--------ENDE--------

@Antares, Januar 2015 


End file.
